What It's Like
by DayzeeAngelina
Summary: What happens when a normal girl meets the powerpuff girls? R
1. Meeting

This is my first story so I hope you like the first chapter. R&R

Where am I…

What is this place…

"Argh… My head" the girl rubs head gently trying to get rid of the pain.

"Where am I and what…." A few yards away were a monster as big as a 3 story building. She froze with fear. Then she cried for help. The monster heard and went directly towards her.

"Watch out!!" and mysterious figure rose from above and knocked her away from the monster. "Don't you know to stay away from monsters when they comes towards you" The figure shouted angrily. Then it flew up and just whacked the monster and threw it towards the ocean. Afterwards the figure came down and stood in front of the girl.

"Who are you anyways; I've never seen you before"

The girl examined the features of the figure. _Hmmm. Black hair, green and black dress, green eyes, and my height._

"My name Is Angel and I'm kind of confused of where am at. Can you tell me umm..."

"The name is Buttercup, and right now you're in downtown of Townsville."

_Townsville?_

"Well then, I must be dreaming. Nice to meet you Buttercup, but now I'm going to wake myself up" Angel smiled and walked towards and wall.

_Okay I must be dreaming. If buttercup can fly I'm guessing that everyone does too. On the count of three I'm going to bang my head against the wall. 1...2...3_

_..._

Angel woke up and realized that she wasn't in downtown no more.

"Shush I think she's waking up"

Angel was wondering who was making that noise, but then her head started hurting again.

"Excuse me but are you okay?"

"Buttercup is that you?"

"No, I'm Blossom"

"Wha..?" Angel fully sat up.

"Where's Buttercup?! Did you kill her?!"

"Um no. I'm actually her sister.

_Well she does look almost identical to Buttercup, except for the dress color, eyes, hair, and a bow._

"Sister huh. I never knew." Angel was wondering about Buttercup

"Well now you know. So what did you do to yourself to make you pass out?"

Angel remembered that she thought she was dreaming and banged her head onto wall

"Well you see, I thought I was dreaming because I saw Buttercup fly and beat up a monster. So that made me bang my head against the wall."

All of a sudden Buttercup came out but she wasn't alone. Next to her was another girl who look identical too Blossom and Buttercup.

"You know that was a pretty stupid move you did, but at least you were alive" Buttercup said

"Yeah I'm glad for that." Angel said rubbing her head.

"Hi I'm Bubbles."

"Hi, I'm Angel. You must be another sister"

Bubbles giggled

"Yea I am"

Then out of nowhere Angel said "Okay so there are three of you?"

"Yep" they all said

"Can you both fly like Buttercup?"

Both Blossom and Bubbles flew one foot in mid-air

"Yeah we can, also we have super powers and save Townsville. Together all of us are called the Powerpuff Girls!" Blossom had mentioned.


	2. Captured

Second chapter. CAUTION: one okay bad word so I suggest k+ or T

Disclaimer: I don't own Powerpuff girls

"Powerpuff Girls, huh" Angel crossed her hands.

"Yea... Is there a problem?" Blossom wondered

"No I'm just fooling around. I think it's a cool group name" Angel laughed at their expression when she was kidding.

All of a sudden the emergency phone when off. Blossom answered it professionally.

"Hello Mayor what's the emergency?!"

"Blah... Um Blossom; Mojo Jojo has stolen a bank you got to stop him!!" Mayor said chaotically

"We're on our way!" Blossom hung up. "C'mon Girls lets go torture a monkey"

"But what about Angel?" Bubbles asked curiously

"Hmm. I know!" Blossom dashed into their garage and came back with a motorized scooter and a helmet.

"Wow. How fast does it go" Angel wondered checking out the scooter.

"Faster than you can image. Ha ha" Buttercup said.

"Go.I'll meet you guys there"

"See ya. Oh wait you need to twist the handlebar to accelerate." Blossom mentioned. Then the dashed off.

"Ok. So this is how to start it." Angel pushed a button and the engine started. She put on the helmet and wanted to take it slow with the scooter before she can go fast. She twisted the handle bar, but before she could get a get she falls back.

"Crap that hurt! Ugh let's try this one more time."

She got a good grip and she darted out the Powerpuff house.

…

"Mwa hahaha. I have enough money to rule the World! Once I rule the world, those stupid Powerpuffs will feel my wrath." Mojo laughed chaotically.

"Think again Mojo" Buttercup punched him in the face.

Just a minute after that Angel arrived and took off the helmet.

"Perfect timing" Bubbles said

"What can I say. I don't want to miss the action." Angel shrugged

"Well you're about to see it all." Buttercup said flying to her.

Out of nowhere Mojo grabbed Angel in a bag and flew off with his jet pack.

"ANGEL!!!" the three said.

"Mwa ha ha, try to get her now Powerpuffs." Mojo said and went out of sight.

Angel was kicking the bag but it only made it worse.

…

Angel was strapped down on a chair.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DEALING WITH!!!" Angel yelled.

"An annoying brat who won't shut up." Mojo said with anger. This made Angel furious.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Angel questioned but still with an angry tone.

"Because the Powerpuff Girl will surly come and I will finish them once and for all"

"But they kicked your wimpy butt before and they can do it again" Angel was making a point to the monkey

"Yea true but I have a secret weapon" Mojo pointed to a door and three figures came out. To Angel's surprise, it's was three boys that were exactly to the girls but with darker colors of shirts.

"Bratty girl meet Butch, Boomer, and Brick" Mojo said with a smile

_Oh man. How are the Powerpuff girls going to get through this mess?_

_Stupid monkey and his creations. Blows me off. Wait I got a plan._


End file.
